


make it quick

by semperardens



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, You Have Been Warned, idk this is just smut, literally has zero plot, married!seungseok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 22:04:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20664521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperardens/pseuds/semperardens
Summary: “You are like fifteen right now, and I need you to be at like, five? For fuck’s sake, Seungyoun, we have guests,” Wooseok groaned when Seungyoun pressed his body harder against the wall, putting more weight unto Wooseok so that Wooseok could feel his half boner.





	make it quick

**Author's Note:**

> this girl just wants to write smut while commuting to work.

“Seungyoun,”

Wooseok hissed under his breath as it began to bother him – every part of him to be exact. The space was not that big and a little cold for Wooseok’s liking, but will it stop Seungyoun from kissing his neck and left little bites here and there? Of course the fuck not. Seungyoun always does whatever he pleases, no matter how much Wooseok complains about it.

“Seungyoun, calm the fuck down,” Wooseok grunted once again, throwing his head to the back a little bit more just so Seungyoun could reach more parts of his skin – Seungyoun smirked at the action because he knew he has won, and Wooseok wanted to mentally slap Seungyoun, and himself.

“You are like fifteen right now, and I need you to be at like, five? For fuck’s sake, Seungyoun, we have guests,” Wooseok groaned when Seungyoun pressed his body harder against the wall, putting more weight unto Wooseok so that Wooseok could feel his half boner. “You are insane,” Wooseok muttered one last time before Seungyoun shut him up with a kiss.

“ _ Oh _ , I am sure Seungwoo hyung will understand that you take a lot of time to dress up,” Seungyoun muttered against his lips and Wooseok rolled his eyes – Seungwoo definitely won’t believe that bullshit but Seungyoun seemed so sure about it. “Be quick.” It became a cue as Seungyoun immediately beamed and lifted Wooseok up and made him wrap his legs around Seungyoun’s waist.

Wooseok let out a little shriek at the sudden move as he quickly locked his legs together so he won’t fall – that wouldn’t be a matter in all honesty since Seungyoun was holding him so tight. “I need you to be quite though, our walls are not exactly–,”

“Soundproof, I know, you would want to cut the pep talk since I told you to be quick – ah fuck, Seungyoun,” Wooseok moaned when Seungyoun grind his erection to his clothed length – it suddenly became so painful to even breath for Wooseok. “So eager, only for me, right Wooseok?” Seungyoun whispered as he slowly unbuttoned the shirt that Wooseok had just put on, and Wooseok realized that there is no reason for him to dress up in the first place. 

“Oh to hell with this shirt,” Seungyoun cursed under his breath as he shifted to Wooseok’s pants, putting Wooseok down for a bit so he could take it off Wooseok’s legs. “Careful, it’s expensive,” Wooseok commented in between as Seungyoun threw it away carelessly.

“I could just buy a new one if it got ruined, Wooseok.” Seungyoun smirked and it looked so fucking annoying along with the way he lifted Wooseok up again, but that time around, he actually carried Wooseok out of their closet. 

When Wooseok could finally feel the soft surface under his body as Seungyoun laid him down carefully, he just knew that Seungyoun has every intention to take his time. “I said be quick, Seungyoun, really which part of it you don’t under– _ ah _ .” Wooseok let another moan escaped his lips, when Seungyoun didn’t even wait as he lifted Wooseok’s leg up and start sucking on his inner thigh.

“Always so pretty, for me.” Wooseok could feel Seungyoun’s smile on his skin, his lips ignited the desire within him. Seungyoun then swiftly pulled away Wooseok’s boxer, revealing Wooseok’s half hard cock. “Lube, I will kill you if you use your spit again, I swear, Cho Seungyoun.” Wooseok glared and Seungyoun chuckled in return – he then moved to the side and grabbed the lube from their nightstand. 

“I always have this feeling that you married me just so you can get away with my murder easily, hm?” Seungyoun left a peck on Wooseok’s lips before moving on to his lower part again. 

“Oh, where’s the fun now that you figured my true intention?” Wooseok let out a breathy chuckle – but it immediately stopped when Seungyoun placed his lubed-fingers on his entrance. 

“Since you demanded to be quick, can I just put in three?” Seungyoun raised his eyebrow at Wooseok and it’s kind of endearing that he was actually asking him while tilting his head in anticipation. “No.” Wooseok enjoyed the annoyed look on Seungyoun’s face but it only lasted for a second before Seungyoun pushed one finger in and Wooseok already as close as it gets to lose his goddamn mind – he didn’t even realize that he yearn Seungyoun’s touch that much. 

“Seungyoun- _ ah _ ,” Wooseok whimpered at the last syllable when Seungyoun gently moved his finger deeper as he planted another peck on Wooseok’s temple. “I am going to add another one, or two more? Can you do two more,  _ princess _ ? We do have to be fast.” Seungyoun’s low voice made Wooseok shivered from bone to bone – he nodded slightly afterward and Seungyoun didn’t take time to kiss him right on the lips before he added two more digits at once. 

Wooseok’s back arched at the sudden intrusion, but the way Seungyoun kissed him – Wooseok could almost taste the hunger on his tongue – distracted him as he focused on Seungyoun and him only. Seungyoun is so fucking beautiful, all desperate and in need of Wooseok just the way Wooseok need him. 

Wooseok was circling his arms around Seungyoun’s neck when Seungyoun found his sweet spot – he moaned in Seungyoun’s mouth as his fingers grasped on Seungyoun’s hair harshly. “Fuck, Wooseok,” Seungyoun growled when their lips parted. “Seungyoun, there, fuck.” Wooseok breathed out – if earlier he was only near, he was then lost his sanity and Seungyoun wasn’t even in yet. 

Because Seungyoun has always been like that – he always knows how to make Wooseok weak, how to push every of Wooseok’s button, how to make Wooseok head over heels. How to touch Wooseok’s skin that he knows will make Wooseok goes insane for hours – Seungyoun has always been good like that.

“Fast,” Wooseok whined when Seungyoun pulled away all his three fingers as he unbuttoned his pants – Wooseok actually seated himself up with his remaining energy just to help Seungyoun but failed miserably as he only prevented Seungyoun from moving faster. 

“Babe, let me do this by myself.” Seungyoun chuckled as he stroked Wooseok’s hair gently before hastily threw away his remaining clothes. Wooseok ended up staring at how Seungyoun’s cock sprung out right away and the latter lubed his member by stroking it – Wooseok wanted to do it too in all honesty but they need to be fast.

“Wooseok,” Seungyoun groaned when Wooseok wrapped his fingers around Seungyoun’s palm, guiding him to stroke Seungyoun’s cock, his other hand slipped inside Seungyoun’s shirt and gently caressing the gun tattoo on Seungyoun’s torso. “Just fuck me already, Seungyoun, we need to be quick, remember?” Wooseok pouted and Seungyoun let out a low grunt before pushing the other male back to the mattress.

When Seungyoun entered him, Wooseok was about to scream, maybe because turned out he wasn’t that ready and he wasn’t prepared enough because who the fuck thought it would be a good idea to fuck when they have guests on their living room, waiting for them to show some hospitality? Obviously not Wooseok, but Seungyoun really doesn’t think at times. 

He bit his own lips and as if that wasn't enough, he covered his mouth with both of his hands – but Seungyoun, being the son of a bitch he is, pulled Wooseok’s hands away as he went deeper inside Wooseok. “Let me hear you, please?” Seungyoun had the audacity to smirk as he grabbed Wooseok’s chin to let the sound out – he managed to get a series of  _ fuck you _ in between low moans. 

“Shit, Seungyoun.” Wooseok’s breath hitched when he realized that Seungyoun was balls deep inside him. It took some time to adjust as his walls clenched around Seungyoun’s length. Wooseok ended up grabbing Seungyoun’s back hard when he failed to grasp the sheet. 

“God,” Wooseok moaned when Seungyoun lifted his body a little bit because he grew out of patience as Seungyoun grabbed Wooseok’s hip to help him move – Seungyoun made sure he did it excruciatingly slow before he slammed his cock into Wooseok hard, forcing Wooseok to swallow his own moans as he bit his lips harder than before. 

“Always look so pretty being fucked by me.” Seungyoun leaned in to face Wooseok as he pounded hard – and Wooseok couldn’t even think of another smartass comment when he could feel Seungyoun was getting harder with each thrust. “Only for me.” Another hard thrust in and Wooseok let out a choked moan. 

Wooseok almost let out a scream when Seungyoun hit his prostate – if only they were alone right then, but unfortunately they were not. 

“Moan my name, Kim Wooseok.” Seungyoun smirked when Wooseok threw back his head to the mattress as he purposely thrusted his cock into the same spot repeatedly before Wooseok came in the middle of it. “Goodness, babe, I didn’t even touch you there.” Seungyoun let out an amused chuckle when he gave Wooseok’s cock a nice stroke and pumped it lazily as if he was squeezing out Wooseok’s cum.

Seungyoun then went back to kissing Wooseok roughly again, while lifting up Wooseok’s thigh a bit higher, bringing Wooseok’s hip to meet his thrust yet again. Seungyoun let out a deep growl when he could feel how close he was to his own orgasm, so he grabbed Wooseok’s waist tighter – he was so sure that it was going to leave a mark on Wooseok’s body.

“Seungyoun, ah, fuck.” Wooseok let out another broken moan and it sounds so fucking beautiful – it sounds so sinful and thrilling at the same time, Seungyoun almost lost his mind himself, because everything about Wooseok has always been delicate and he had never heard his name sounds better out of someone’s lips than that. Seungyoun came with one last thrust deep inside Wooseok, as his cum leaked all over Wooseok’s asshole afterward.

Seungyoun pulled out after riding his own climax – he purposefully stroked Wooseok’s entrance playfully, which made Wooseok to let out a dangerous hiss. “See, we can do quick,” Seungyoun commented with a smug grin – Wooseok gave him a glare in return.

“Don’t worry, princess. I am going to take all the time in the world tonight when it’s just the two of us.”

—-

Seungwoo didn’t look impressed, and Yohan looked like he was about to go home any second from then. “We really just need a key and you guys really made us wait like that.” Hangyul was the first one to comment because Seungwoo looked like he didn’t even want to talk and Yohan is scared for life.

“Sorry, Wooseok is the one who keeps the key and he was bathing and you know how long he takes to dress up.” Seungyoun shrugged nonchalantly – it was the fakest excuse ever, but truly can one blame Cho Seungyoun when he had a lover as breathtaking and alluring as Kim Wooseok? 

“Please, Seungyoun,” Seungwoo cut in. “You have the thinnest wall in the entire world,” Seungwoo deadpanned. “Is that really necessary? You can literally do it anytime, any freaking time, hyung and you really just had to do it while we are here?” Yohan complained afterward. 

“What are you talking about?” Seungyoun only played innocent just because he knows it would annoy them more. 

“Seungyoun hyung,” Yohan snorted.

“I am about to throw myself out of the window if I heard one more  _ we have to be quick _ ,”.

**Author's Note:**

> if you wanna scream at me well im on twt @hansuisseo


End file.
